


This is Right Where it Begins

by flowersforlukey



Series: Blurb [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cafe Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, London, M/M, Please read thissss, it's veeeerryyy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforlukey/pseuds/flowersforlukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and dark; passersby in raincoats and bikes walk by the streets of London as the café starts closing up. The cup of coffee in front of Michael starts to cool up, but he doesn't bother to care as he stares up at those cerulean orbs he's fallen in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Right Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a series of my blurbs, yey! Anyway here's fluffy muke to distract ourselves from all the drama.
> 
> Title is from 'Is There Somewhere?' by Halsey.

_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight._

"Hey," Luke says, squeezing Michael's hand. Michael flinches a bit because it's cold and he's still shaking from the wind coming from the door where Luke came in. The temperature dropped 6 celsius that morning, and they're out in this local café where it's terribly freezing to the point where puffs of air happen to escape his lips every time he breathes.  

 "Your hand's cold," Michael tells him, gently squeezing back the hand that's resting above his. Luke throws an arm around Michael's shoulders and rubs his hands comfortingly on the expanse of his back.

"Let me warm them up for you." Before Michael's got the time to react, Luke takes the hand that's intertwined with his and kisses the back of it with a small smile planting itself onto the smooth pale skin.

Michael's heart immediately warms up with the small gesture. A blush forms on his face as Luke starts to rub their hands together in attempt toget them warm. He isn't supposed to be feeling all so fussy inside because of what his best friend is doing to him.

His heart says otherwise though. 

_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._

"Luke," the redhead whispers, voice soft and cautious. It comes out barely audibly so he gets confused for a second when he hears his own voice because he doesn't even know what he's trying to tell the younger boy.

"Yeah," Luke answers, and there isn't a question mark at the end of the sentence because he finds it in his own heart to ask himself if he's ready and capable of doing something he's never thought of doing before.

"Nothing," Michael puts out his best to smile because it seems like he's running short of the words he wishes to say. He figures it's the lingering feeling in his chest sucking up all his courage to muster out the words currently stuck in his throat.

Luke casts him a smile and the blue orbs in his eyes twinkle underneath the moonlight. Michael's breath catches at the sight and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. His heart starts thumping loudly inhis chest as a string of breaths escapes his lips. Luke is breathtakingly beautiful.                     

_ You're looking like you fell in love tonight. _

Michael kisses him, on the cheek, and he's careful when he does it because he's highly aware of the fact that it's the most unlikely and idiotic thing he could be doing at this moment. 

Neither of them care about the sound of their hearts pounding in the same rhythm. When he pulls away, Luke isn't smiling at him, but is giving him a soft look that screams all his feelings for the smaller boy beside him.

It's cold and dark; passersby in raincoats and bikes walk by the streets of London as the café starts closing up. The cup of coffee in front of Michael starts to cool up, but he doesn't bother to care as he stares up at those cerulean orbs he's fallen in love with.

_I'm so thankful I fell in love._

**Author's Note:**

> The last quote isn't from the song btw. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
